There have been cooling apparatuses that cool an electronic component mounted on a substrate by using a cooling medium (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-128710 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-297505). This kind of cooling apparatus is connected with piping and is supplied with a cooling medium via the piping.